


Home

by Fiery_Mullet (orphan_account)



Series: Red or Black? Snapshots of Sheith Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Post season-6 drabble. What home means to Shiro. Keith being the fussy wife that he is.





	Home

“Shiro, do you want anything?”

“Keith”

“Water?”

“Keith”

“Are you hungry? Hunk packed food we can ration, so if you want I’ll go...”

“Keith!”

Shiro grabbed the younger pilot’s hand and pulled him close, the force stronger than he intended causing the smaller paladin to fall right into his lap.

“I’m fine. But your mom said you haven’t slept a wink. Are you okay? You look like a panda.” He ruffled the soft dark mullet locks, smile soft and voice gentle.

Keith attempted to get up but Shiro tightened his hold.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere, buddy. The last time your eyes had bags this big was when you pulled all nighters for your pilot licensing exam.”

Keith pouted up at him.

“I made it, didn’t I?”

“With the highest marks ever recorded in the Garrison. But you promptly passed out after the exams.”

Shiro smiled fondly at the memory. Keith probably had no recollection, but he was so weak from not eating properly and came down with a cold that he had to carry him back to his dorm and nursed him back to health. He knew how much the younger boy hated letting others see him weak, but that was never the case with Shiro. To the older paladin, Keith seemed to lower his walls. And that made him feel a little satisfaction.

“I’m okay, I just need to-“

Whatever Keith was going to say was cut off by a gigantic yawn, eliciting a chuckle from Shiro.

“Get some sleep, Keith. You’ll need it to pilot the Black Lion for the rest of our journey home.”

“But... I’m...”

And little Blade conked out.

Head leaning on Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro shifted his hold so he could pull Keith’s forehead towards his lips, face contorting as if he was in pain as his chest burst with a rush of emotions that came all at once as he placed a long, tender kiss.

“I’ll say it again when you wake up, but let me give those words right back to you.”

“I love you too, Keith.”

Remembering what he said earlier, Shiro let out a hollow laugh. Journey home. Home, to him, was not Earth. It was no longer a place the moment he met Keith.

Home was that little space in his arms, where the only thing in the universe that truly mattered to him was.


End file.
